


flowers are a love language

by anothermikaelson



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: 1x3 - Freeform, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and a lil angst, Missing Scene, first superman and lois fic :)), idk how to tag-, jealousy and apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: 2 weeks' salary's worth of flowers.and that's just to get lois to talk to him.--1x3 missing scene
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	flowers are a love language

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write about this.

Lois is used to this. 

She's been told by many people growing up, and even now, that she's really pretty. 

That doesn't change the fact that many guys (and sometimes even women), will try to go after her. 

Luckily, she has the best boyfriend in the world in Clark Kent, aka Superman. 

Almost seven months into the relationship already, Lois knows that Clark is different from other guys she's dated in the past. Sure, her first impression of him was _what a dork_ , but after he scored an interview with Superman on his second week, she and everyone at the Daily Planet gained a sort of respect for him.

Of course, now she knows how he got it, but it was still impressive for the new guy who was a literal dork (she later realized he, in fact, was a dork, just with superpowers). 

Somehow, though, the very thought of Clark right now makes her want to punch something. Or someone. 

* * *

• TWO HOURS AGO •

"You must be Lois Lane. I've heard a lot about you. I'm-" 

"Richard Dalton. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dalton," Lois says, standing up to shake his hand. 

He shakes it. "You as well, Miss Lane."

Lois clears her throat, and sits down, smoothing out her skirt. "So, let's begin." 

Forty-five minutes into the interview, Lois has three pages of notes all taken, and is probably half an hour into a nice friendship with Richard Dalton, who's running for mayor and has a large following, since the other candidate, Nigel Hill, is a literal trust fund baby, and a downright douchebag. 

"Well, I think we're done here. Thank you so much for coming, Mr. Dalton." 

"Please, call me Richard. It was lovely meeting you, Miss Lane." 

Lois smiles. "Call me Lois. We're done early, so if you need a ride back to your office, we could arrange for transportation." 

"It's fine, Lois. I can call my chauffeur." He steps aside to make a quick text, and returns. "He'll be here shortly. You don't mind just having a chat, do you? I've always wanted to meet you." 

"Oh. Okay." Lois sits down. "So you read my articles?" 

Richard nods. "Every single one since a year ago when you incriminated our last mayor in the paper. I have to say, even now, I'm impressed. What made you go into journalism?" 

"Well, I come from a literal military family. My dad wanted me to get in, but after I joined the school newspaper in high school, all those military dreams flew out the window. My sister joined, though. Guess that's why I don't get along with her, or my father, for that matter." 

"Wow. Strict father, huh?" 

"He's hated every single boyfriend I had. But he's loved every single boyfriend my sister's had. That says a lot about him, doesn't' it?" 

Richard laughs. "Yes, it does. You wouldn't mind heading out for dinner with me tonight, would you? You're my biggest inspiration into heading into politics, what with your articles and all. We could meet at eight at-" 

The doors burst open. "Oh! Sorry, I was just...you know what, explaining is going to be extremely-" Lois watches in second-hand embarrassment as Clark trips over literally nothing, but regains his balance. "Confusing. Hey, Lois, Mr. Dalton." Clark awkwardly waves, flashing a dorky smile. 

Lois stifles a laugh, while half-groaning. "I'm so sorry, Richard. This is Clark Kent, my boyfriend. Clark, this is Richard Dalton, candidate for mayor of Metropolis." 

Clark walks over, holding his hand out. "Hello, sir. Sorry about the intrusion, I didn't mean to interrupt your interview." Lois walks over to take Clark's arm as Richard shakes his hand. 

"It's alright, Clark," Richard says, while ~~probably~~ definitely wondering what the _hell_ Lois could see in this dork. Then again, Lois wouldn't blame him. She was shocked at the discovery that she could have a crush on her awkward, dorky, coworker. "Nice to meet you. It was nice meeting you too, Lois. I believe my ride is here. Thanks for the interview, by the way." 

"You're welcome," Lois says, smiling as he leaves. 

Lois slaps Clark's shoulder once he's out of sight. "What the hell?" 

"Hm?" Clark asks, feigning ignorance. "How'd your interview go?" 

"He's probably the easiest person I've ever interviewed, honestly." Lois heads back to the table to pick up her papers, and suddenly looks up. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be in Missouri for a story? You aren't supposed to be back for another three hours-" She cuts off quickly, and drops her voice to a whisper, grabbing Clark by his collar. "What the _hell_." 

Clark keeps his eyes down. "Uhh..." 

Lois's eyes narrow. "Were you _spying_ on me?" 

"Lois-" 

"Are you kidding me? I know your powers are amazing and all, but we talked about my privacy, remember?" Lois hisses. 

Placing his hands on Lois's shoulders, Clark drops his voice as well. "I know we did, but that guy was like, hitting on you." 

Lois rolls her eyes, and swats his hands off. "Wouldn't be the first time, and you know it." She spins on her heel and stalks out the door, and back to her cubicle. 

Clark leans over, awkwardly following and moving out of bustling journalists' ways. "Lois! Just hear me out, okay? I-" 

"I have to go to the poll booths to get some pictures and stories." Lois stands up, picking up her bag and jacket. "We'll talk about this later. Or not." She shoves her way past him, and leaves. 

* * *

Her phone buzzes again, and Lois picks it up to see yet another call from Clark, and sends him to voicemail for the 14th time in two hours. 

Lois checks the time, and realizes she's just in time to get out of work, and steps out of the elevator, quickly heading to her cubicle to pick up the rest of her things. 

Clark is standing by her cubicle. "Hey..." He starts, but Lois brushes past him. 

"You waited for nothing, Clark." She shuts off her computer and shoves a few more files in her bag, before heading back into the elevator, Clark awkwardly following. 

Two other reporters head for the elevator, but once they see Lois's fuming expression and Clark's guilty look, they back away and head for the stairs. The doors slowly close, and Lois keeps her eyes trained on them, studying her very angry reflection in the metal. 

There's a silence before Clark starts. "I freaked, okay? I just wanted to check on you, and-" 

"That doesn't give you the right to burst in through the doors in the middle of an interview. Also, I don't need checking on! You gave me a beeper for a reason." She crosses her arms, stepping out of the elevators as the doors slide open. 

Clark jogs after Lois, a hand gripping tightly on the strap of his bag, following her. "Wait, Lois, can you at least hear me out?" 

Lois storms out the door in response. 

* * *

Three days later, Clark still hasn't given up. Sixty-four missed calls and even more read but unreplied texts later, Lois isn't about to give in. 

But that mindset gets thrown out when Lois finds a bouquet of flowers on her front doorstep the next morning. "What the-" She mumbles, picking it up. There's a card inside. 

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> ~Clark. 

Lois groans, and puts it in an empty vase she spends five minutes looking for, throwing away the card, before heading out the door. 

The elevators ding open, and literally _everyone_ on the floor watch her as she walks to her cubicle, and she ignores it, until her eyes land on the humongous vase of flowers on her desk. There are roses, tulips, dahlias, practically any kind of flower you could ever imagine spread out--except for lilies, since Lois makes it exceptionally clear that she hates lilies to literally anyone who she's ever talked to, because it was the flower she was tricked into eating in 2nd grade.

Her eyes practically double in size when she sees it. _God, Clark, what did you do this time?_ She wonders, while simultaneously hoping he won't walk in with his guitar and start singing to her. 

Everyone on the floor watches as she walks up to the vase (is it even a vase? Lois is pretty sure there should be some kind of limit to how big vases can be, and this exceeds every limit that could possibly exist), and attempts to lift up off her desk. "CLARK!" She yells, the only sound resonating through the silence of the floor almost like a sonic boom.

As if on cue, Clark steps out from behind a few coworkers, and smiles sheepishly. "Hey." 

"Help me get this back home, please," Lois almost-begs, trying to ignore the prying eyes of her colleagues. There's no way she's going to be able to work with this in the way, as beautiful as it is. "I'm taking a half-day off!" She yells. 

"Uh, me too," Clark calls, fake-heaving the jumbo-vase with Lois into the elevator. 

"What the hell, Clark? Did you get Kryptonite in your brain or did you actually spend a weeks' salary on this?" She gestures to the jumbo-vase. 

Clark rubs the back of his neck. "Two weeks', actually. Besides, flowers are a love language, according to Kara." 

Lois's eyes widen again, and she crosses her arms half-in shock, half-in amusement. "What?!" 

"It was the only way you'd listen to me!" 

"Okay, but there's no guarantee I'm going to forgive you." 

The elevator doors slide open, and once again, everyone watches as Lois and Clark heave (well, technically, Lois is heaving, Clark's looking like he's having an asthma attack) the flowers out the building, and into the back of Clark's truck. 

Lois gets into the passenger seat as Clark gets in the drivers' seat, and drives them back to Lois's apartment. They take the flowers in, and drop it on a table that's threatening to collapse with the weight. 

After fixing it up, Lois sits down on her couch. "So what did you want to talk about?" 

"I know I shouldn't have been spying on you, but I was just worried I'd lose you, since that other guy seemed to be a way better candidate for a boyfriend, Lois. He's rich, he's a good guy, and he isn't an alien from another planet." 

Lois raises an eyebrow, and crosses her left leg over the other. "Let me get this straight. You got jealous, so you decided to fly across several states just to barge in and interrupt an interview?" 

"He was in the middle of asking you out!" Clark protests, as Lois laughs and stands up, putting a hand on her boyfriend's arms. "I had to." 

"Okay, babe. Listen, I love you. Not Richard, who I found out has a juvenile record of larceny. Besides, you're Superman. What else could I ask for?" 

Clark blushes a little. "Really? So you forgive me now?" 

"Nope, I'm just hearing you out. But I'll half-forgive you, since you had a good reason, and you spent way too much money on something that'll die in two weeks." 

"Yeah, I'm going to need to ask Mom for some money to use for the next two weeks." 

Lois laughs. "It's okay. We can go out for dinner tonight. Is that good?" 

"Yeah." Clark smiles, and pulls Lois into a tight hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* i used the words "awkward" and "dork" way too many times in this honestly


End file.
